Order of the Flock
by SilverWolf7
Summary: Third in the Lucifer's Flock series! Lucifer finds himself territorial. So does Dusty. For different reasons, but to the same conclusion. Which flock does Dan belong in more?
1. The Problem

Third story in this series! Please read Feathered Friend and Nesting Behaviour first, for this to make any sense at all. This one introduces Dusty to the list of characters!

* * *

Order of the Flock

The Problem

There was a problem with his flock. Or, and here was the tricky part, it had the potential of being a problem.

Lucifer was just getting his flock together so of course there would be little problems, but this one...this one could be big and break things apart if it went on too long.

So, deciding to go for broke, he actually arrived at the precinct early in the morning, greeted Ella in her lab, before sitting down to wait for Dan to come in.

Dan wasn't the problem. Well, not entirely the problem anyway. The problem was Dusty and his already having imparted himself as a part of a flock with Dan before him.

With him and Ella entering the picture, Dusty only having seen him once and that was without Dan around and Ella not having been seen at all, the bird was probably going to throw a fit when he realised what was happening.

And that is a problem, because to Dusty Dan is first priority. He is top bird. He is top of the order of things.

And Lucifer didn't want to be downgraded to second. He was bigger, meaner and capable of torturing anything if he felt like it. But Dusty had come first in Dan's life.

It was confusing and annoying and Lucifer refused to feel jealousy over a bird of all things.

Biological drive though was kicking him to solve the problem, so he would solve the problem. Even if it meant he ended up having to give Dan up as flock. And that he didn't want.

Better to just kick the bird out, get rid of it. Dan had said he was only a temporary owner, but Dusty had latched his tiny little claws into him and refused to let go. He may not be willing to leave the home he had grown to like and live in. His cage, his perch, his owner...

Dan meant everything right now to Dusty. So, he was going to try and solve things peacefully and naturally. By getting himself and Ella close to the bird to establish the entire group as one flock. It may take a while, but it would be better than having to give up one of his groomers.

Groomers were too important to just give up like that.

He needed to get Dan to bring Dusty with him this afternoon to try and establish him in with an angel's flock, because he refused to bow to a little parrot that is beneath him in every way possible.

He wished his feathers were all grown out and he could properly display himself, but what he had right now would have to do. He could show off later.

Right now, he needed to have his humans close, because he was beginning to get anxious just thinking of how things could go. So, he got up and went back to Ella. He knew she could tell something was wrong just by how close he was dogging her steps. He didn't generally stand that close to someone.

"Alright, what is it?" she asked, when she tried to get around him to look at something under a microscope.

"Nothing...well, nothing that can be helped right now, anyway. I'll figure something out soon."

She looked up at him and frowned. "On what? You're getting weirdly close, Lucifer. Like, in an uncomfortable for humans trying to work way."

He sighed. "Sorry. It's Dusty."

She looked confused at him for that. "Wait, Dan's bird?"

He nodded. "Yep, the bird..."

She grinned up at him. "How is a bird something you need to figure out?"

He shuffled from foot to foot. "Umm, who has more of a claim on Dan's company..."

She outright laughed at that. Laughed. He frowned.

"Dude, you didn't tell us there'd be a pecking order involved. Who's first out of me and Dan?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it. And it's not necessarily me, more the bird. One of us will either have to go or integrate and I refuse to integrate myself into a parrot's flock. So, he better learn to function in my flock instead."

"You do realise you are getting territorial over a parakeet, right?"

He groaned and ran his hands over his face. "Shut up, I can't help it. It's a drive to protect and keep my flock. The bird is an unknown threat."

Ella nodded at him, a grin on her face that was not going away and he knew it was because she found the whole situation amusing. Well, let her see how amusing it is when she arrives at his flat that night and gets to know the bird herself.

Who knows, maybe things will go smoothly, but he doubted it.


	2. Dusty at Lucifer's

Dusty at Lucifer's

Dan had told him if he wanted to bring Dusty, they'd have to use Maze's vehicle instead of his own, because his didn't have the space for the cage. That, plus the pillows he was also bringing over was a bit much.

He really wanted those pillows and the alternative was one or the other. He didn't want to wait to try fixing this problem, because things would blow way out of proportion if he did, but at the same time he wanted to build his nest with the pillows that Dan and Ella were bringing over.

So, naturally, he sent Maze to pick up the bird as soon as the deal was made. He did manage to remember to tell Dan about it so he didn't get mad about invasions of privacy.

It didn't stop Dan getting mad, but he did have some high standards when it came to his flat, that's for sure. Lucifer thought he'd appreciate getting the bird to Lux as fast as possible and so he wouldn't have to worry about it. Instead, he just went on for a half hour about Maze breaking into his apartment to steal his bird.

He had no idea what Dusty thought of it yet, but would when he got home that afternoon.

He did, after all, speak every language on Earth.

Dusty was in the cage when he got home. The bird seemed fine with his new surroundings, alert and looking for Dan. Thankfully, Dan was on his way. He wondered briefly if he should take Dusty out and get him situated on the perch which was also standing near the lounge.

He thought of the mess that could be made by an indignant bird and changed his mind.

"Hello, Dusty. Dan is on his way now. We need to talk."

The bird glared at him with an eye that said he was ready to claw out his eyes if he tried anything. On Dan, obviously. And he knew that this was going to be a problem but he hoped it wasn't _that_ sort of problem.

"Oh, little bird, this is a world of trouble you're getting me into here."

Dusty twittered at him, demanding information on where Dan was. He rolled his eyes at the bird. "Calm down, I'm not stealing him from you."

He got another glare for that. Before he could go on a rant at the bird, the lift dinged and it opened up to show him Dan and Ella. And a lot of pillows.

He got up and held his hand to the doors so they wouldn't close as they threw out the pillows into his living room. He didn't really like mess where he spent most of his downtime, but hey, it wouldn't be there for long. He wanted to start on his nest tonight, but with Dusty there, things might get a bit...awkward.

"So, is this enough?" Ella asked, flinging the last pillow into the pile that had formed on the floor beside the lounge. Thankfully, Dusty was closest to the balcony, not the lift.

"Lovely! Thank you," he replied and clapped his hands together, fighting and failing to keep a smile off his face.

A loud indignant squawk came from the cage and Dan zeroed in on his bird. "Dusty! There you are. Did you have a good drive with Mazikeen? Have you been a good bird for Lucifer?"

Lucifer relaxed slightly when Dan greeted the bird over him. To Dusty, he would always come first. If Dan had talked to him first, it could have been a disaster. "Go let him out. His perch is by the cage," he whispered, hoping the bird didn't hear.

Dan didn't ask further questions, just went right over to the cage and opened it for Dusty to walk out and onto a waiting hand. The bird didn't want the perch though, deciding he rather enjoyed standing on Dan's shoulder instead.

Walking over to them, Dan pointed him out. "This is Lucifer. He has wings like you do. He needs a lot of help with them. Don't be jealous though, he's not taking me away from you. And this is Ella. She also helps Lucifer with his wings."

"Hey, Dusty. Aren't you a pretty boy!" Ella stated, raising a hand towards the birds feet, probably hoping he would transfer over to her.

Dusty's feathers puffed up for a few seconds in happiness and was about to climb onto the waiting hand, when an idea suddenly sprang into his head which could save everything and he grabbed it with both wings which he made visible and glared at Dusty.

"Don't even think about it little bird. I will pop your head right off."

Not only the bird, but the two humans froze at that. Dusty let out a loud squeak of a sorry, before taking flight from Dan's shoulder, to his perch. He turned to look at the humans and saw Dan's face turning red in anger. He held up his hands. "Not here, grab some pillows and follow me."

He could tell Dan really wanted to yell at him for what he said to his bird, but did as he was told, grabbing two pillows and following him and Ella to the nest room.

It was time to give Dan the Talk. Bird style.


	3. The Talk

The Talk

He had forgotten what it was like to get around with his wings out. What it felt like to balance properly with the extra set of limbs, while his arms were busy holding things.

He almost lost his balance several times to his nest room, and ended up wincing as his wings automatically wanted to flap to help keep balance. By the time he made it into the room, not only were Ella and Dan now in front of him to avoid getting hurt, but his wings were aching from banging into walls from their unintended manoeuvring.

All he wanted to do now was set up the pillows he was holding into a comfy pile, fall down on top of them and rest, but he couldn't. Not yet. He needed to give an explanation to Dan.

He was pretty much sure Ella had already spotted the situation for what it was as for the past minute she had been snickering quietly into one of the pillows she was holding.

He'd find it funny too, if it didn't interfere with his own flock.

So, he found himself sorting out the pillows into a pattern he liked, sat himself down and settled his wings against his back in a good resting position that put little strain on them.

He was pretty sure he'd end up with bruises from all the wall hitting they went through to get there. The lengths he had to go to keep what is his. If Dusty hadn't been there, he simply would have hidden them and walked normally, but no. He was sure the bird was watching every step he made. So wings left out, even if that did mean bruises later.

Dan dumped the two pillows he was holding down onto the upside down desk but stayed on his feet, glaring down at him. Ella took a seat on hers next to him.

"Explain right now or me and Dusty go home," Dan stated angrily, his hands folding across his chest.

Lucifer managed to keep the look of panic off his face, but his wings gathering tighter against his back gave away his nervousness at losing him. He sure hoped that Dan hadn't yet caught on to his emotions by looking at what his wings were doing, because they were a giveaway. "Okay. Can you please sit down. You're making me nervous..."

Dan glared at him, but did as he was told. The flapping of wings sounding outside the door let him know that Dusty was now listening to what he was saying.

"Right, Dusty has bonded to you. As in bonded bonded. Birds only bond like he has to you with a mate. Birds are extremely protective of their mate. He's jealous I'm trying to take you away and take you as my own."

Dan's anger bled away in favour of confusion. "How can I mate with a bird? That's a bit...hard."

Ella snorted into a pillow she was holding to her face. "Hard, haha!" she said out loud.

It was a mood lifter if anything. His wings loosened up and he sent them back to their former position to ease his pain. "Just because you have the bond doesn't mean sex is going to happen. You care for the bird a way a mate would care. You preen the places he can't. You set up his perch beside your armchair so you can do activities like watch television together. You make time for him, you greet him before others. You're his mate in his bird brain. And that means, if I am not mated, I am a threat. So, I am to him, mated to Ella."

Hearing that from his place outside the door, Dusty let out a noise of curiosity, smashed through etiquette and flew his tail feathers into the nest room and perched on the top of one of the table legs.

Ella, knowing her role and how important it was to him, let out a laugh and fell sideways against him. One wing wrapped around her, holding her closer, as he reached his arm around her. Dusty took in the show, saw that he was looking very cosy with Ella and flew to once again be perched on top of Dan's shoulder.

Dusty gave a careful peck of affection to Dan's ear, a move Dan was obviously used to, since he didn't react out of surprise or anger. The bird cosied right up against Dan's neck and begun to preen very short hair. The look of confusion was still on his face.

"Huh, I didn't know birds were that motivated. But it does explain some things. Like his inability to stow his anger when I don't greet him as soon as I get home... Birds hold grudges I found out the hard way."

Lucifer managed to relax fully at that. Problem solved, or at least would hold for now. There was still no guarantee that Dusty wouldn't go insane if Dan touched a feather on his wing while the bird watched.

Ella began to run her hands through his feathers and he leaned into the touch, really wanting to get rid of what was left of the waxy quills still clinging on to his feathers. She began to pick at the wax, knowing this and he let out a sigh of contentment.

"Right, ground rules. You, Little Bird are part of my flock now, not the other way around. Dan is part of my flock, so it's only fair so is his mate. Dan will be helping me with my wings, because I can't do it on my own, as he told you earlier on. It doesn't mean I am taking him away from you. It means he is helping me out with something I can't do myself. You can, because you are a bird. I am not. No plucking of feathers out of anger, jealousy or to put yourself above me. No flying away if the balcony door is open, as it will make Dan very sad to lose his mate. Humans are finicky like that. You can fly around my home if you feel like it, but don't make a mess. And it is getting close to 9. Dan, when is his bedtime?"

Dusty squawked out a loud no at that, but he ignored it. The last thing he wanted was a tired bird acting out because it is tired.

"Around now. Come on Dusty, let's get you all set up in your cage for the night. You want to say goodnight to Lucifer and Ella?"

He'd pat Dan on the back when he gets back from putting the bird to bed for the night for saying his name first. Who said you couldn't train a human new tricks?

Dusty ignored the both of them, instead opting to fly out of the nest room and towards the living room. With any luck, it wouldn't take long for Dan to get him down for the night. His left wing quivered with the want to be groomed.

He let go of Ella so she had proper access to his wing to groom.

Things were definitely looking up. Drama for the time being had been averted, Dusty had been introduced and accepted into his flock and Dan was now aware of just how deep Dusty had bonded to him.

Now to sort out a proper order, so he could fully relax into the experience.


	4. The Morning After

The Morning After

Things went back to normal for all of them after that.

Once the bird was down for the night, Lucifer took them all out to the balcony where he took up his seat and presented his wings for grooming. Things got a little lopsided, since Ella finished her wing way before Dan did his, because she had already started as a show to Dusty, but still, it managed to be done with no fuss from a tweeting nightmare.

Said tweeting nightmare would also, unfortunately, have to stay at his flat that night as Dan didn't want to wake him up to take home because it would disrupt his nightly routine.

That a routine had easily formed between Dusty and Dan gave Lucifer hope that things were going to very easily fall into place for him and his small flock.

He was wondering if Dan himself would stay over for a sleepover as well, when he fell asleep from the soothing actions of his two humans.

The sudden nap only lasted 15 minutes that night. He was getting used to grooming again. Maybe one day soon he wouldn't be lulled off every time he got groomed. It was kind of embarrassing, though he wasn't going to mention that to Ella and Dan.

Dan was also absent from his home which he found more disappointing than he thought he would. Ella was still there though, reading a magazine on forensics. He blinked and joined her on the couch. A rustle of feathers was heard from the cage, but the bird himself was quiet.

"Hey," he said quietly, just in case Dusty was asleep.

She grinned at him. "Hey! Look, it has the article on the yoga massacre. I so had to hand that one in. Too bad the weapon went missing. A picture of it would have been great to add, but we just got some sketches instead. Want to read it?"

He grinned at that. "Yes! Murderous hot potato. That one was fun. Well, if it wasn't for the blade that is. Nasty piece of metal though."

Ella cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "Not steel?"

"Not any steel from Earth at any rate. It was Azrael's blade. Guess why people went on murderous attack binges when they held it."

"Huh! Well, here you are. You can keep this one. I have another copy at home. And speaking of, I'm going now. I just thought it wouldn't be nice to leave you on your lonesome to wake up to. Have a good night."

He felt all warm and fuzzy that she felt the need to stay so he wouldn't be alone. "Well, thank you. And yes, I will. Club is open tonight, so I plan on having some fun downstairs."

She rolled her eyes but grinned as she did. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He laughed at that. "Why, Miss Lopez, is there anything that a car stealing Catholic wouldn't do?"

She tapped a finger on her chin, imitating deep thought, before grinning wickedly at him. "Not really. Have fun!"

And with that she got up and he was alone with the thought of Ella joining him at one of his parties one night. He wondered if she'd enjoy the Brittany's as much as he did.

He'd have to bring that up another time. Right now alcohol and the lure of piano and wild company were calling his name.

Tonight, he was going to party.

A loud squawk of annoyance woke him up from a deep sleep at 8 the next morning and he remembered that he had Dusty still with him. He laid his head down on the chest of the woman in his arms, and let his back soak up the warmth of the guy holding him from behind.

Married couple. Lovely people.

The rattle of a cage and another squawk reminded him to not fall asleep again. He let out a loud moan of having his own morning disrupted.

He had no idea whether Dan was coming to collect the bird or not. He couldn't take Dusty home in the Corvette. It was doubtful he'd get the top up over the cage. Too bad he didn't have the keys to Maze's wheels. That would have been helpful.

Sighing, he disentangled himself from his bed mates, waking them up with a low shh, to keep them as quiet as possible.

"Sorry for the rude wake up call. I'm looking after a friend's bird. He gets jealous very easily of others. Can you move into the spare bedroom before I lift the sheet off his cage? I'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

They thought it a weird request, but after the night he had given them, they easily fell in line and tiptoed their way to the spare bedroom, before he went out to the lounge room and lifted the sheet.

"Good morning Little Bird. What's got you all riled up then?"

Dusty glared at him, before pointedly looking at his feed bowl. It had been emptied onto the floor of the cage for the most part. Finicky eater then.

He nodded. "Ah, hungry! I have some fresh fruit I can give you. Do you want apple, orange or some berries?"

Dusty looked away from him to think, before telling him the berries. He relaxed at hearing that. He had no idea what Dan gave the bird for breakfast with his bird mix. He didn't want to upset Dan by giving Dusty something he doesn't like or too much food that there would be leftovers.

"Okay, but you'll have to wait to go home before getting your main meal. I'll get you some berries."

He had never been more thankful that he always kept fresh fruit at his home. He did like food and eating and fruit was always good for a ready snack. He also hoped it counteracted all the junk food he ate when out.

He may join Dan at some stage on a gym workout. He had found he could put on weight when eating around Chloe.

He had a berry mix in the fridge. He nabbed up two small handfuls, kept one lot in his hand and the other was stuffed into his mouth. He went back over to the cage and opened it up. Dusty moved to the far end of his small home and stood on a wood perch, giving him plenty of room to put the berries in the food bowl.

"There we are. Breakfast treat. I'll call Dan and see what's happening with getting you home. I can't keep you here. You belong with Dan, not me."

Dusty chirped at him, happy with the food and his knowledge of his relationship with Dan, before moving over to the food bowl and picking up a blueberry.

Lucifer removed his hand and closed the cage. Better not leave it open in case Dan came over and found his bird missing. He went back to his room, found his phone and called Dan.

"Detective Espinoza." Dan answered his phone and Lucifer barely kept the grin off his face at the seriousness of the voice on the other end.

"Hey Dan. I was wondering what was happening with Dusty this morning. I just gave him some berries for breakfast. His seeds were on the floor of his cage."

He could almost hear the eye roll at hearing that. "Dusty doesn't like sunflower seeds. He'll eat anything else in the seed mix, but those. He mainly eats the pellets, vegetables and fruit. Oh, and nuts if you have any. Almonds are his favourite treat."

"Almonds, I'll remember that then. I don't have any nuts on me though. Well, edible nuts anyway."

Dan sighed loudly at that. "I'll pick him up after I drop Trixie off to school. Chloe left early this morning to finish the backlog of paperwork. She swears she'll be finished it today. Then she'll likely be given a new case and you can be less bored."

"Less bored is good! And is that why I haven't been called in? I was wondering about that. No wonder she wanted me to help her with the paperwork. I have enough of that to do with the club, now that Maze no longer works here. Wednesday's are now my day to do what needs to be done book wise. Logs, inventory, other paperwork...Wednesday."

Dan snorted at that. "I wonder if your books still look as squeaky clean as before."

He was offended at that. "Are you saying that I am bad at paperwork, or that I run my business illegally, because I assure you neither is true."

"Actually I was wondering if Maze was really that good at it."

Lucifer grinned at that. "Oh, she's good, but I am used to doing it myself. Never trust a demon to do an angel's work."Dan outright chuckled at that. "Yeah, I bet. Look man, I got to go pick up Trixie and take her to school now. I'll be by in a half hour if traffic is good."

"I'll see you then, Dan. Say hello to the spawn for me."

"Do you have to call my daughter spawn?"

"Yes, yes I do. Goodbye Dan."

Before getting a response to that, he hung up. He felt better now there was an actual plan going on involving getting Dusty home.

"Well, Little Bird, your mate will be here in about an hour, known traffic. If I open up your cage, will you promise to not fly outside this room?"

Dusty gave his best impression of a growl at him. And then he was called an idiot. He should have expected that. Still, he opened the cage anyway.

"Oh! I have some guests over in the guest room. I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I think I heard them mating when I called Dan up. Humans have this weird thing about others watching them have sex when they aren't expecting it. So, definitely stay out of there, even if you do leave this room. They might swat you."

Needless to say, while he was getting changed for the day he heard moans of pleasure change to angry shouts as Dusty, obviously breaking the rules he set, went into the guest room.

Well, he did warn the bird. Dusty will remember that for next time he is over.

When he went back out to the lounge room, he was surprised to find him sitting neatly and quietly in his cage, doing his best to look as innocent as possible of any wrong doings.

Lucifer liked this bird.

He never expected that.

By the time Dan got there, he had eaten another handful of berries, said goodbye to his guests and given Dusty a quick scratch on the head for being a good bird.

Some bonding time alone would do them some good.


	5. Dusty at Dan's

Dusty at Dan's

It was odd, really, that he felt like this.

First it was jealousy that his work partner was being stolen from him and he hadn't noticed it, just that he had felt bad. Then it was affection for the Detective. He still had no idea what that meant and he was very confused. And now that affection had spread to Dan and Ella.

When he first felt these things he had been concerned that he was getting sick. But no, it was just emotions. He had spent so long burying everything to do with emotions, that he hadn't recognised it.

Now, with the help of his newfound flock, detective work and a healthy dose of therapy, he was in the right state of mind to realise that he was jealous of Dusty. He had thought for the longest time that jealousy was the one thing he wouldn't feel, because he was the furthest thing from monogamous possible and he thought jealousy was a sexual thing.

He had no sexual connection to Dan at all, but still he was jealous.

Of a bird.

A bird he actually was beginning to like.

As soon as he realised this was happening, he had called up Linda to set up a session time for later that day. Because this was just too much for him to deal with all at once. He liked doing things one at a time. That included emotions.

He was in Dan's house, having followed him here from Lux. He wasn't so much bird sitting as he was ordered to get along with the bird.

Ordered. By Dan. Hah! Dan had gone to work and wanted Dusty to have this possible last day to be out and about from his cage to be out and about. Most days the poor thing is stuck in the cage until night and then only gets a few hours of flock time with Dan.

Yesterday must have been a major treat for the bird.

The flat Dan lived in was too small to have his wings out, which meant that he had spent the past few hours feeling like he was at a disadvantage, while Dusty got to fly free around the small place.

He felt inadequate. Like Dusty was superior to him when it came to their wings and flying, because his were easily accessed in such a small space. And the jealousy was getting to him.

"Little Bird, you are going to get on my bad side in a minute," he stated out loud, after Dusty had done his fifth flyby that half hour, ignoring the perch and instead sitting on top of his head. He got laughed at for that, but the bird hopped down to a shoulder anyway.

He was then given a bit of a hair preening from the bird. He hadn't had time to tame his hair that morning and his curls were now all over the place.

He wondered if Dusty thought his hair was some kind of nest. It definitely felt like it, the mess it was right then. He wished he had remembered to bring hair grooming products with him, but he had been busy carrying the cage down to the parking lot.

"So!" he stated after Dusty left his hair alone again, content with how it looked to his little bird mind. "How about we just cut to the chase and really get this sorted out, shall we? Do you even want to be a member of my flock?"

Dusty tilted his head to one side and looked at him curiously out of one beady bird eye. After a while, the equivalent of a shrug was given to him, before Dusty let out a chirp of affirmation.

A grin made its way across Lucifer's face. "Oh, that's good. It's just Ella, Dan and you right now. It could just be us four for the rest of your lives. Still, four is better than none! It's been a long time since I had a flack to call my own. How about you?"

Dusty flew off his shoulder and to his perch, before turning towards him and letting out a long spiel about his last owners who kept him locked in the cage 24/7 and barely even talked to him. He had been nothing but a little colour that happened to move to brighten up the room he had been in.

No sun, barely room to spread his wings. Dan had come along and saved him from that small Hell. And while he still spent most of the day in a cage, he now had time out of there, time to bond with others and fly. Time to be the bird he was and not bored out of his mind with nothing to do all day. Also, the cage Dan had gotten him was much larger and had branch perches and not yucky plastic or smooth, hard to grip wood.

Lucifer listened as the bird went on, mainly because he knew Dan couldn't understand and it was clear to him that the bird just wanted someone to hear him and sympathise. And he realised that to Dusty he was the equivalent of Doctor Linda to the bird.

Somehow this didn't horrify him as much as he thought it would. He was just listening to the bird. And everyone should have someone to listen to them. Also, as the top position in the flock belonged to him, it was his duty to make sure the others were well and fit.

The loud screeching shouting Dusty was making as he got upset over his story hurt his ears, but still he listened until Dusty had enough, flew to his cage and perched the furthest from the door. Lucifer understood this. A strategic escape to a safe place to regroup after becoming emotionally unable to handle any more.

Lucifer still has trouble identifying some of his own emotions, but he also ran when he was feeling too much and Linda couldn't help.

Somehow knowing that it was basically a universal trait and he wasn't alone in that made him feel a whole lot better over his own reactions to his emotions.

He went over to the cage and closed it. "Okay. I'll leave you alone. Dan should be back in a few hours. Feel better, Little Bird."

With that, he took his leave of Dan's house, making sure he locked the door behind him.

He made his way to Linda to wait. He needed to think on jealousy and why he was no longer feeling it.


	6. Lucifer's Rules

Lucifer's Rules

It was a week from that day in Dan's flat to when the bird could be brought around again, but they had all decided pretty much unanimously, that Dusty should be included and hang around with them at least once a week for bonding purposes.

His wings were now fully feathered, and it seemed Dan had picked up a fascination with his down. He didn't have a lot of it, mainly because insulation was pretty much a moot point in Hell. He still grew it out though. The powder helped sooth itches.

It's the main reason he had decided to not take baths for the wings in the hot tub. The mess was Hell to clean out for the filters and he refused to do it by hand. He had been avoiding pool parties like the plague lately, because of the mess he made in water.

That was alright though, because Dan always managed to hit all the right spots with the hose now.

The one problem with the feathers now fully grown out was the looks his flock kept giving him which meant only one thing. They wanted to see them in action.

They wanted him to fly.

Dan didn't seem to understand that he needed to strengthen the wings first. Exercise them and use them for other things before he even attempted to fly. And, yes, he may be a tiny bit afraid of plummeting to the ground once in the air.

Falling will do that to an angel.

Ella did understand but was impatient with how long he was taking.

It had only been a few days since he was remotely flight worthy. The feathers of his new wings had grown out strong and perfect. They were bright, pure white. He was undoubtedly quite proud of them. They may be slightly better than his old ones in looks.

He very quietly thanked his dad when he was alone one night shortly after they had stopped their growth.

Point was, flight for the moment was out while he strengthened the muscles that had not yet been used for anything but to flap the wings to dry them off after showers.

He may also have forgotten how to fly after such a long time not being able to. He hoped it was like the saying humans had about bicycles and never truly forgetting no matter how long it's been.

"Lucifer? Where do you want this?" Dan asked, pulling him out of his thoughts on flying and back into his flat, where Dan was standing holding a perch. He got up off his couch and stood back to see where around it would be most appropriate.

"By the balcony door, I think. Plenty of sunshine and good view of the city lights if he's up late at night."

A second cage for Dusty had been brought and put in place by the bookshelves, where it was out of the way, but still near the windows. A perfect place for a night's roost for any tired bird. The perch was for the days after.

The couch was covered in blankets of royal blue, to keep any waste the bird may deem fit to drop on it while he and his flock got together and watched television during Thursday evenings.

That was the plan anyway.

Dusty was singing in the background, a constant clamour of sound and nonsense which was oddly calming in nature. He understood the significance of another cage for him and the new perch. It seemed the bird of the flock was just as excited as the humans were over being accepted.

His wings were out and at rest. He kept flexing them out, glad his flat was so open plan so he could stretch them. The more he moved them and got used to the movements, the faster he will be in the air.

He was suddenly missing flying himself and his wings spread out and gave a few experimental small flaps of suppressed joy.

"So! What should we watch first?" Ella asked, flopping down onto the couch, shortly followed by Dan. He sat down between them, curling a wing around each. Dusty was already checking out his new perch, which had a good view of the television too.

They debated that for a while, before deciding on Lost. Before they put on the first episode which they had already queued up ready to go, Lucifer held up his hands.

"Wait a second. Just making sure if this is all good for us as a group. Because things could still get messy. Dusty is going to be flying around. Ella has watched it before, so spoilers to yourself. And...I feel like there should be rules or something."

Ella and Dan turned to him, and he had no idea which way to look, but as he was used to doing nowadays things automatically went straight to Ella. He quickly then looked over to Dan, then Dusty on his perch, eating a berry in the bowl set up on it.

"I think it really strange to say this, but I have the order now. I mean, I think it's been there since the start, but I now know it as a fact and not just something that is instinct."

"Order to what?" Dan asked.

Ella laughed. "The flock silly. Every member has a place they belong."

Lucifer nodded. "No pecking, no fighting if you can help it, no plucking of feathers or hair if you happen to not have any. I want peace here, not constant fights to go up the order. I'm not a bloody chicken."

Dan frowned at him. "Are you giving us rules on how to be a flock, or rules for what not to do on Thursday nights?"

Lucifer grinned. "Both, since Thursday is now our flock night. And I can bond better with Dusty here where I can open my own wings than a your place. So, Fridays is bird bonding day.

Dusty screeched out his protests to that. He liked bring the one with the bigger wingspan in the house. Too bad for Little Bird. Lucifer's wings were much bigger.

"I think I already know the answer to this from observation alone, but come on, don't leave us hanging."

He smiled wider. "Ella as my pseudo mate comes first, then Dan who gives better wing showers and then Dusty, who is new and therefore going to be there by default."

They both went quiet at that for about two seconds, before Dan smirked. "I give better showers."

Ella shrugged. "I get to cuddle up to all this warmth." And with that, Ella lay against his side and his wing followed the movement. That would hurt come morning if he stayed in that position, but he rightly didn't care.

His flock were all here and doing social things like flock should and would keep on doing that unless otherwise stated or something happened.

For the first time in a very long time, Lucifer was honestly happy with how his life was going.

And of course things had to be disrupted right then by a ding, followed by a gasp and a glass hitting the floor. They all turned towards the sound.

Somehow he should have realised that without locking off the lift for the night, someone would come up.

He just wished it hadn't been the Detective.


End file.
